The present invention relates to photosensitive compositions which contain an additive to influence the ability of the composition to adhere to a substrate; i.e., the composition which contains an adhesion promoter. The present invention also relates to photosensitive compositions which contain an amphoteric polymer as a binding agent.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,622,334 discloses a photopolymer resist composition which contains as an adhesion promoter a small amount of a heterocyclic nitrogen containing compound of the formula ##STR1## where R is substituted or unsubstituted ortho arylene, X is CH.sub.2, NH, S, O or Se; Z is N or C--Y and Y is H, NH.sub.2, halogen or alkyl.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,293,635 discloses photosensitive compositions having reduced cold flow containing an addition polymerizable ethylenically unsaturated monomer, an initiating system activatable by actinic radiation and an amphoteric polymer.